


A Beast's Domain

by Prey_Rabbit (Peter_Rabbit)



Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Don't Like Don't Read, Role-Playing Game, Semi-Consensual Vore, Soft and safe, Vore, they're both brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Prey_Rabbit
Summary: "Roman tiptoed over the terrain, his sword outstretched as he surveyed the area. He was after a great beast, one that was fabled to be able to eat men whole in single bites and carried off beautiful royals to keep as trinkets and playthings. He had tracked such a beast to this very area, but despite that he was having a hard time spotting it."Roman is playing a game with Deceit, who decides to speed to the ending instead of continuing to listen to the tiny prince's complaining.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026927
Kudos: 17





	A Beast's Domain

Roman tiptoed over the terrain, his sword outstretched as he surveyed the area. He was after a great beast, one that was fabled to be able to eat men whole in single bites and carried off beautiful royals to keep as trinkets and playthings. He had tracked such a beast to this very area, but despite that he was having a hard time spotting it.

Then, there was the sound of movement and Roman looked up to find he was at the end of a great bed, twenty times larger then himself. He gulped at the sheer size of it, realizing the size of the monster most have been much more expansive than he could have imagined. The movement didn’t stop and suddenly there was a large head and arms peering over the side and at Roman, “I thought I smelled a little morsel enter my room.”

Roman tried to back away from the beast, but it moved quickly and pinched the back of his tunic, making Roman drop his sword in surprise as he was lifted up, “What is a tiny thing like you doing all the way out here? Surely you weren’t thinking of being my demise now.”

“I- well-” Roman started squirming in an attempt to get away. The beast let him go and he screamed in surprise as he was free falling for a second, before landing in the other hand. Roman huffed, “Hey careful with the merchandise!”

The beast, Deceit, chuckled, “You’re the one that wanted to play monsters, surely you don’t think a strange monster would treat you much respect. Really, you’re just another puny human that walked in to be nothing more than a snack.” He shifted on his bed and waved his hands so the dimmed lights turned up slightly, showing off more of his room that was previously blanketed in shadows. 

“Perhaps, though that doesn’t mean you have to be a ruffian of a beast,” Roman answered.

“Apologies my little prince, I’ll be more careful with you on your way down,” Deceit purred as he wrapped his fingers over Roman before holding the shrunken side over his mouth.

Roman squeaked and started struggling again, “Hey- wait- I still have an entire act planned!”

“What’s that, Roman? I can’t hear you. Did you say, ‘Eat me up, I am your willing sacrifice’?” Deceit teased lifting one finger away. 

“No!” Roman shouted, “Deceit, don’t you dare! I am not ready to be eaten!”

Deceit lifted another finger, “I don’t think anyone who wanders into a monster’s domain is ready to be eaten, but they have to accept their fate at one point or another.” He lifted his last two fingers and Roman dropped into his mouth. He snapped it shut with a click of his teeth.

Roman thrashed, kicking against Deceit’s teeth and pushing at his tongue. Deceit merely hummed in satisfaction as he pushed Roman to the roof of his mouth before slowly sliding him to the back and swallowing. Roman yelped as he was pulled down, squirming all the way down. There was extra pressure against his back and he knew that Deceit was tracing his descent with his hand until he passed the throat. He growled under his breath as he passed the heart, the muscle’s pumping loud in his ear. When he finally dropped into the stomach he kicked one of the walls, “You ruined the game!”

Deceit chuckled and pressed his hand against his stomach, “Did I now? I recall you being the one to break character first.”

“You dropped me!” Roman argued, crossing his arms and dropping himself down.

“Perhaps next time we’ll last longer,” Dee drawled and laid back to enjoy the weight in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Written Pre-Name Reveal and I don't feel like editing it


End file.
